Jayna Eclipse
Jayna Eclipse was a Human female that was active during the Galactic Civil War between the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. She served the Galactic Empire as an Imperial officer and pilot prior to the start of the war with the rebellion. Her exceptional skills in leadership and combat were noticed by several high-ranking officials in the Imperial Military. Despite her talents and service, Jayna was continually soured by the actions of other Imperials. In 3 BBY, she defected to a resistance cell after witnessing the brutal murder of a rebel captive by her commanding officer. History Jayna Eclipse was born on Corulag as the daughter of a teacher and a civil engineer. As a child, she developed a fascination with alien cultures and diversity, a trait which her mother encouraged. Early in her life, however, Eclipse was dealt a personal tragedy when her mother died, reportedly caught in the crossfire of an insurrection on Corulag. The loss of her mother left the young Jayna in the care of her father, who increasingly became cold and distant after the death of his wife. Nevertheless, Eclipse desperately desired to win the approval of her only remaining parent. As a result, she developed into a loyal supporter of the Galactic Empire, mainly due to the fact that her father was an uncompromising Imperialist who was enamored with those that enlisted into Imperial Military service. In addition to being indoctrinated into Emperor Palpatine's New Order, Jayna Eclipse's father attempted to impart his Anti-Jedi sentiments to his daughter. A fierce supporter of the Emperor, Eclipse's father loathed the fallen Jedi Order and wholeheartedly believed the Emperor's false account of the Jedi's attempt to seize control of the Galactic Republic by assassinating then-Chancellor Palpatine. Despite her father’s obvious contempt towards the Order, Eclipse never developed any personal resentment against the Jedi, mainly due to the fact that she possessed very little knowledge of the Jedi or the Force. In a last attempt to win her father's approval once and for all, Jayna Eclipse dedicated her young life to entering Imperial service. It was Eclipse's hope that her father would be elated by her career choice, mainly so that she could finally earn the same admiration that he felt for the Empire's enlisted personnel. Despite her youth, Eclipse was accepted into the Imperial Academy on Corulag at the age of fifteen, thus making her one of the youngest cadet ever to be welcomed into the Empire's military training institution. Jayna distinguished herself during her training and afterwards, marking her as a bright cadet and earning herself a commission at graduation. Though her service to the Empire was exemplary, her commanding officers always noted that she lacked a coldness or ruthlessness during combat operations. Rather than being promoted to a combat squadron, Jayna was assigned to a new research program in 7 BBY. Under the command of Colonel Maxus Weyre, Jayna was put in charge of flight operations at a facility known as “the Tank”. While working at the facility, Jayna began to witness the true cruelty of some of the higher ranking personnel within the Imperial military. Encounters with members of the Inquisitorius especially began to sour Jayna towards the New Order. In the 3 BBY, several rebel operatives had located the facility and attempted an infiltration. Being captured or killed, the operatives were brought before Col. Weyre. Weyre instructed his “escort” to kill the leader, using her alien abilities. Jayna watched in horror as the alien Teshanni essentially electrocuted the captive in front of everyone present. The brutal murder caused Jayna to decide to rescue the last remaining captive, Tallan Marek, and escape the base. Jayna flew Tallan back to a hidden base in the Tarameanian Sector. While she was questioned and detained, Jayna eventually defected to the resistance cell that Tallan was a part of. Becoming Tallan’s partner, Jayna began her life as a rebel, seeing the truth about the Galactic Empire. Towards the end of 1 BBY, the pair intercepted a communique from Imperial agents on Draven. The report stated that a captured Jedi survivor was believed to have had a child living in the wilds on Draven. Without authorization, Jayna and Tallan boarded their transport, the Outlaw Shadow, heading to Draven in an attempt to rescue the child before the Imperials arrived. RPG D6 Stats DEXTERITY 2D+2 Blaster 6D+2, Dodge 5D+1, Grenade 3D+2, Melee Combat 3D KNOWLEDGE 3D Bureaucracy 8D, Cultures 6D+1, Intimidation 6D, Languages 7D, Planetary Systems 4D, Tactics 5D, Value 6D+1 MECHANICAL 3D+2 Astrogation 5D+2, Communications 4D, Sensors 4D+2, Space Transports 6D+1, Starfighter Piloting 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 3D Command 5D+1, Intimidation 4D, Search 4D STRENGTH 2D Brawling 3D+1, Stamina 4D TECHNICAL 3D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Droid Repair 6D+1, Space Transports Repair 6D+1, Starfighter Repair 5D Force Sensitive: No Hero Points: 3 Dark side Points: 2 Character Points: 11 Move: 10 Equipment: (2) Modified DL-44 Blaster Pistols (5D), Officer's uniform, comlink (encrypted), code cylinder, Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial Transport (Outlaw Shadow), credit chip Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters